


A Vampire's Hangry Week

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Human!Maehara, Human!Nagisa, M/M, One-Shot, The Maehara/Isogai is more of a background ship, Vampire AU, Vampire!Isogai, Vampire!Karma, it's mostly fluffy, these boys be hungry as hell, this has some cuteness too, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every year in October vampire's have one week where they become incredibly aggressive and if they drink blood they'll kill the person they're drinking from out of instinct.Watch as Nagisa and Maehara spend a week running like hell while their boyfriend's chase after them thirsty for blood.(Sequel to my other book 'Too Much Drinking' but can be read on its own)





	A Vampire's Hangry Week

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted a sequel to my other book.
> 
> So here you go.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah.

"K-Karma we talked about this..." Nagisa sighed as he walked up the mountain, heading for the E-class building. His boyfriend was hanging over his shoulder, trying to get at his neck while they walked.

The red haired boy pouted childishly. "Next week I won't be able to drink anything! Don't I deserve to be spoiled?" 

Nagisa shook his head and looked around before pulling Karma behind some trees. "Five minutes, nothing more. And don't you dare tell Isogai!" Isogai had spent many days with Nagisa, trying to teach him when it was okay to give Karma blood and when it wasn't.

So far the lessons have been completely pointless.

He can't help it! Karma always looks so sad when he doesn't get blood, a little extra won't hurt right?

Well, it did kind of hurt, he grunted in pain when Karma's teeth sunk into his neck, but he was pretty use to the feeling by now. It didn't hurt as bad as some may think, and can even be slightly pleasant.

Nagisa sighed as he leaned against the drink. Karma had his hands on his waist and was drinking nice and slowly, trying to savor the blood.

When they first started going out, Nagisa seriously wondered if Karma fell for him, or if he fell for his _blood_.

"Nagisa!" His eyes widened a little when he saw Isogai and Maehara storming over. He must've smelled Nagisa's blood.

He sweat dropped and grinned awkwardly at them, Karma didn't even care and kept drinking.

"If you keep spoiling him it's not gonna end well." Isogai lectured lightly.

Maehara sighed. "Can't you let him drink at your house?"

Karma stopped drinking to hiss at Maehara, Isogai stepped in front of him on instinct and hissed back, causing their eyes to glow a bright yellow.

"Hey that's enough. Karma we don't hiss at our friends." Nagisa scolded, pulling Karma back a little to make him look at him.

Instantly, Karma looked like a child being scolded and looked at Nagisa with big wide eyes.

Sighing a little, Nagisa smiled sheepishly at Isogai and Maehara. "I'm sorry guys."

"It's fine Nagisa, you're right. I'm sorry about the hissing, my instincts took over." Isogai told him sheepishly.

"I think it's cute." Maehara kissed his cheek, making Isogai grin like an idiot.

Karma had his arms crossed and was pouting. Nagisa never found any of his vampire instincts cute...it wasn't fair.

"Come on Karma, we've gotta get to class." Nagisa tugged on his arm and pulled him away, heading for the school once more.

He sighed a little in defeat. This might've been his last meal for a while...

But to his surprise, Nagisa suddenly stopped walking and smiled at him. "Okay, hurry up and finish."

Karma's eyes widened but then he grinned brightly, showing off his slightly bloody fangs. He drank from Nagisa's neck again and after a couple minutes his meal was finish.

He knew Nagisa wasn't heartless, that's part of why he loved him.

~~~

"Okay children, before we begin class, Isogai had something to discuss with everyone." Koro-sensei told them all, causing Isogai to stand up and head to the front of the class.

He smiled at them. "For the next seven days me and Karma's blood urges will be kicked into over drive. Which means that regardless of who you are...we're probably gonna try and bite you. Nagisa, you and Maehara can't let us drink, during that time we won't be able to stop ourselves and we will suck you dry. Just try and be careful okay? That's all."

Nagisa swallowed hard. He was really bad at telling Karma no when he asked for blood...

But maybe it wouldn't be as terrible as Isogai made it sound.

~~~

IT WAS WORSE!

Karma was CONSTANTLY in a pissy mood, and Isogai was always on edge. Their eyes were a bright yellow and glowing constantly, and you could see their fangs sticking out of their mouths.

It was only the first day and both of them had tried to drink everyone's blood at least once.

Except for Nagisa and Maehara.

They're not entirely sure what the two agreed on, but they seemed to have an unspoken rule about going near the other's partner. As long as Karma didn't touch Maehara, Isogai wouldn't touch Nagisa.

Nagisa was glad, he shouldn't have to worry about Maehara now, but of course, out of the two of them he'd much rather deal with Maehara than Karma.

~~~

Nagisa and Karma were laying on Karma's bed, their legs were tangled together and they had their arms around each other cuddling. Even though he was still pissy, Karma had a soft spot for Nagisa and would never DARE raise his voice at the precious blueberry.

One time when Karma was in a particularly angry mood and starving for blood, he screamed at Nagisa until he cried. It was the worst feeling in the world, enough to make Karma starve himself.

The only reason he started eating again was because Nagisa literally forced Karma too. As in forced Karma's mouth open, shoved his arm in and made Karma bite down. From that point on, Karma swore to NEVER make Nagisa cry again.

He never wanted to be the reason that boy shed tears, he wanted to be the one to hold him and tell him it'd be okay.

"Sorry you can't have blood..." Nagisa told him gently.

Karma smiled softly. "It's fine..." He ran his hand through Nagisa's hair, which was out of its pigtails. Nagisa smiled as Karma picked up random strands of it and just sort of played with it.

They were resting in a peaceful silence until Nagisa's eyes widened.

'...Is he moving my hair away from my neck?' 

Sure enough, his neck had been completely exposed, and Karma was staring at it like it was thanksgiving dinner.

Nagisa tensed as Karma leaned closer to his neck, opening his mouth slightly reveal his fangs.

Just because they could connect though, Nagisa yelled. "KARMA STOP!" In a panicked voice, filled with fear.

Truthfully, he wasn't scared at all, or panicked. He was actually just annoyed.

But he knew the only way to get Karma to stop in a state like this was to make him think he scared him.

Sure enough, Karma instantly backed up looking startled. His eyes widened in horror at what he almost did and he quickly turned into a bat and flew to the corner of the ceiling, facing the wall.

Nagisa sighed a little. Karma always went into bat form whenever his emotions got to be too much, whether it was anger or happiness. "Karma I'm not upset, I just had to get you to stop. I know you don't want to kill me and frankly I'd rather keep living."

He was ignored.

Nagisa huffed in annoyance. "Fine, be that way!" He snapped lightly before turning over on his side to take a nap.

A few moments later he heard a small noise and then felt something tiny pressing up against his back. He smiled lightly with his eyes closed and turned over, wrapping his arms around the bat. Karma snuggled into his hold and fell asleep on Nagisa's chest.

"You're so silly..." Nagisa whispered softly, petting him gently.

~~~

A few days later and saying things were uncomfortable would be an understatement.

Karma's pissy behavior had turned into something very violent, and Isogai was incredibly short tempered.

"Uh...are you guys okay?" Maehara asked awkwardly while they were waiting for Koro-sensei to show up.

Karma hissed loudly at him and threw his desk to the side, standing up. Isogai stood up in an instantly and hissed right back, standing in front of Maehara's desk protectively.

"Whoa whoa! Guys calm down!" Nagisa told them in a panic. The class was tense, knowing it'd be better to stay silent and let the two of them handle things.

Isogai turned his head to look at Nagisa and suddenly charged at him, making Nagisa gasp in shock.

But before he could reach Nagisa, Karma tackled him down and had his hands wrapped around Isogai's throat in an instantly, hissing at him in a dangerously low tone. His eyes showed it all.

He was going to kill him.

"ISOGAI!" Maehara cried out, trying to run over to them, but Karma hissed at him sharply, making Maehara freeze.

"Karma stop it!" Nagisa cried out, grabbing Karma by his arm.

The moment he touched him, Karma hissed at Nagisa in anger and his hands left Isogai's neck, instead going to Nagisa's neck with a tight grip.

Nagisa winced. "K-Karma it's okay...you know me...you trust me..." He spoke in a soft whisper, lifting up a shaking hand to caress Karma's cheek.

Under his touch, Karma slowly began to relax and just stare at Nagisa lazily, eyes half lidded and fangs hanging out. His hands left Nagisa's neck and he instead leaned into Nagisa's chest, resting his head on Nagisa's chest.

Maehara helped Isogai up and was also helping him relax by running his hand through Isogai's hair and whispering calming things.

Today was pretty bad, but they all knew tomorrow would be the worst day. It would be the sixth day, the day right before the final day.

The final day wasn't as bad, since things would start to calm down, but day six was when vampire's were at their limit. They'd have the get blood or they'd be in a LOT of pain mentally.

~~~

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Karma shrieked in pain. He was laying on his bed trembling. Because of how bad the symptoms got, Karma, Maehara, Isogai and Nagisa were allowed to stay home from school.

Nagisa rested Karma's head on his lap and gently massaged it. Karma had to keep his legs and arms tied up and wear things on his fangs to keep from hurting Nagisa. He no longer had any control, he barely even registered who Nagisa was.

The only thought in his mind was 'drink blood' and that thought was painful. His body and mind didn't understand why he was drinking, and that's why it hurt so badly.

"Shhhh...it's okay..." Nagisa spoke gently. He raised his arm over Karma's mouth and Karma instantly latched on, but because of the rubbery covers on his fangs he couldn't break the skin, but the feeling of biting something still helped him relax.

The day had been hell. Nagisa got many bruises from Karma biting his arms, he didn't get to sleep because of Karma's constantly screaming and he couldn't help wondering if this was happening to Maehara as well.

~~~

When the week was finally over, Karma was so joyful that he spent the entire day in bat mode. He was mostly on Nagisa's shoulder, only flying around every now and then. Isogai looked much happier too and was being a little more cuddly with Maehara, although he was much more subtle.

"I'm glad that week of torture is finally over." Isogai sighed happily.

"Me too..." Nagisa chuckled.

Isogai smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about going after you Nagisa...I wasn't really aware of my surroundings." 

"It's fine, I understand. Besides, Karma protected me, didn't you?" Nagisa smiled sweetly at the bat on his shoulder.

Karma didn't respond and instead leaned on Nagisa's neck and seemed to fall asleep.

Maehara pouted. "You never go bat form for me." He crossed his arms childishly.

Rolling his eyes a little, Isogai changed into a little bat and sat on Maehara's desk.

Instantly, Maehara got out his phone and took a billion photos.

Nagisa gently picked up Karma in his hands and kissed his nose, making the bat stare at him with giant eyes, now fully awake. Nagisa chuckled a little and gave an eye closed smile. 

Karma's wings held Nagisa's face still and Karma snuggled up against his cheek, as if hugging him.

There may be times where having a vampire boyfriend was a pain...

But honestly, Nagisa would go through all of it forever if it meant staying with Karma.

They'd have to talk about Nagisa turning into a vampire sooner or later, that way they really COULD be together forever.

But that was a conversation for another day, for now Nagisa would just enjoy Karma's adorable bat form.


End file.
